What's in a name
by Kylelover101
Summary: ANOTHER STORY FOR MADAMREDROSE25! Randy's thoughts on becoming a father.  Moments with an itty bitty Stanley  no slash!


**Hey, This is Kylelover101 with a one-shot for my good friend: **_MadamRedRose. _**She totally deserves this! I was really bord and thought of doing somthing really nice for her. So, Rose here's a Stan story for you:**

**Title: **_Whats in a name. _

_Summary:_ **Randy's thoughts on becoming a father. (Moments with an itty bitty Stanley) no slash!**

**Rating: **_K+_

**I hope you enjoy! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

><p><strong>Denver, C.O, 1996<strong>

_So small...He was so small..._

Randy started walking to the other side of the room, the room which was located on the fourth floor of the Denver Hospital on the saddest place on Earth...The NICU. (Newborn Intensive Care Unit) Randy looked back on his wife who layed sleeping in the hospital bed, sleeping soundly.

He smiled and made his way to the small crib like box which held his son...his son.

Randy picked up the boy and started adoringly with his black eyes. He noticed the hair on his son's head was black, jet black much like his. He had his wife's eyebrows (meanign, they were perfect) And his small hands, his little hands were clutching tightly on to Randy's finger.

How could someone, who was born prematurly, have such a strong grip? Randy wondered.

"Will he have a name?" Randy turned to see his best friend Gearld standing in the doorway. Gearld just happened to be Stan's god-father, just like Gearld had requested for his best friend to be the Godfather for his little boy, Kyle.

"A name won't matter at this point." Randy said.

"So he'll be un-named?" Gearld asked.

"No, just until my wife wakes up. wouldn't want to piss her off if I named my boy the "wrong" name." Randy said.

"What name would you like for your son?" Gearld asked. Randy bit his lip, originaly he wanted his child to have the name: Shiana if it were a girl, but seeing it was a boy he held in his arms, that name was out the window.

"We thought Sharon was pregnant with a girl." Randy said.

"Well, you're creative, I'm sure you'll think of somthing." Gearld smiled. Then hearing a muffled cry from outside the room, Gearld turned to his wife and Kyle. He waved goodbye to Randy and walked away with Kyle in his arms and Shelia by his side.

Randy stood and stared at his son for a moment. A name...It was somthing that not only represented the child, but something "special" like a friend. It would stick with his son for the rest of his life. Randy had to choose wiseley and not a retarded name that might get him picked one. Somthing Original, creative, and special...

"Stanley" Randy smiled.

As if the Babe knew that were his name, The babe opened his eyes to reveal bright, saphire orbs. Randy smiled, tears of joy came to his eyes. Even though he was already a father, it still felt like the first time. Randy gently traced a finger along the side of Stanley's fat cheeks and eye brows.

"Welcome to the world, Stanley." Randy smiled.

Stanley closed his eyes and yawned. Randy smiled, he started tracing the mouth lines of his child, only to have Stanley start sucking gently on his fingertips. Randy smirked for a second until he figured out what was "wrong". Randy let stan suck on his finger for a minute or two until he noticed Sharron stirring in her sleep.

"Randy?" He voice sounded tired, but a smile was across her face.

"Our son...seems to need your assistance." Randy smiled. Handing stanley over to Sharron who caught on to what he wanted, she lifted her shirt and held the babe close to her chest. Randy took a seat next to Sharron and smiled.

"I noticed you were over there for a while, what were you doing?" She asked her doting husband.

"Talking. I think our boy might be a good football or baseball player, aint that right, Stanley?" Randy smiled to Stanley.

"Stanley?" Sharron asked. Randy froze in fear for a second, he hoped that the name he gave his child wouldn't upset his wife.

"Stanley...Stanley...Stanley..." Sharron said over again. "I love it"

Randy felt his breath he had held in be released. Thank God, he thought. For a second there, he thought Sharrn was gonna' beat the crap out of him with her son for naming Stanley, "Stanley". Just then, when Stanley was finished, Sharron handed Stanley back to Randy.

Stanley kept his eyes open, but Randy could see his effort of trying to stay awake.

"Close your eyes Stan...I'll watch over you tonight." Randy said, rubbing his fingers gently over Stanley's eyes and just a tad below his brows. Stanley slowly closed his eyes and light breathing could be seen and heard from the babe.

Sharron smiled and closed her eyes. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>6 years later...<strong>

Stanley ran threw the front door, tears in his eyes and a bruise on his left eye. He was sure he had some scrapes on his elbows and hands but he could care less, it's what **they **said is what made him upset. Stanley knew he'd be in serious trouble if his aparents found out where he was and where he wasn't supposed to be and that was school. Stanley was playing on the playground with his friends when some older kids came up to the group and started picking on all the kids, when they came to Stan, that's when things got even more verble and physical.

One kid, Trent Boycott, punched Stanley in the eye and pushed him to the concrete. Saying that his name was weird, that no one loved him, and that he was a freak.

Stanley ran to his room and started crying. Plopping on his bed and crying louder. Hoping no one would notice.

_"You're a freak, Stanley Marsh! No one loves you beauce you're stupid and have a stupid name!" _

"They'd hate me." Stanley cried.

Randy was getting off work, it was noon he had been to work since four in the morning, his hours were changed but that stilll didn't help the fact that he was tired and sore. Working two jobs didn't help either. Randy pulled out his house keys and noticed that the door was already open, Randy had one answer:

Burglers.

There had been a few occuring in south Park lately, causing parents to watch their children more closer and to lock their doors at night. Randy pulled out a pocket knife that he had always carried with him and slowly opened the door, he stopped worrying when he noticed muddy shoe prints on the rug, leading up the stairs.

"Stan shoudln't be home...Is he sick?" He wondered. He couldn't of been, he was fine this morning, and haden't had any Athsma attacks in months. Plus it was noon, Sharron wasn't at home and Shelly was a school. Randy quietly walked up the steps and noticed he was hearing cries from his son's room. Sure enough, there was Stan, laying on his bed and crying.

"STANLEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Randy yelled.

That only made Stanley cry harder. Trent's words were coming true! He thought.

He coudln't be more wrong, randy wasn't just mad that Stan wasn't at school, but the fact that he was only six years old and ran all the way home without having anything happening to him was a miracle. If there was a time to believe in angels now was the time.

"Stanley...what's wrong?" Randy asked. Stanley sat up in the large (well to him it was large) bed and Randy got a good look at Stan's face, along with his scraped hands and elbows.

"Stanley...What happened?" He asked.

"N-Nothing..." Stanley cried. That made Randy feel horrible, if Stan had a problem, why didn't he tell him? He wondered.

"Stanley, tell me right now. What happened, and why are you home when you're supposed to be in school?"

"I-I ran away." Stanley cried. "B-Because ***hiccup*** a mean boy on the playground, punched me and pushed me, saying that I was a freak ***hiccup*** and that my name was wierd and that no one loves me!" Stanley cried.

If a child said that to any parent that would make them go nuts. For Randy he wanted to find that punk who hurt his child and beat him senceless, he'd take the risk of going to jail.

"Stanley, wait here." Randy went into the bathrom, bringing back hydrogen peroxide, band-aids, and cotton balls. he dabbed the medicine onto Stan's scrapes and bandaged him up, as for the black eye, he placed an ice-pack on that. He held Stanley close to his chest and embrased him.

"Stanley, what you did was wrong. You shouldn't of ranaway from school. You should of told an adult what happened on the playground." Randy said. Stanley nodded. Tears still in his bright blue eyes.

"Stanley, you scared me. I know you're hurt. And I'm happy you told me, but now you need to tell a teacher." Randy said. Stanley looked up at his daddy. To him, his daddy was everything. He scared the monsters away that hid in his closets and under his bed, he fixed everything, and anything. His daddy could swing him around and carry him when he felt tired or weak to do so. He was sure his father was giving him guidance.

"Yes, Daddy." Stanley said.

"Stan, I'll let you off the hook this one time, but if I ever find you doing somthing like this again, I will punish you." Randy said. How could he pnish his baby? Wasn't he already. Sure, he SHOULD. but that doesn't me he WOULD.

"Stanley, don't listen to boy's like that. You have an original name."

"Original?" Stanley asked. He had no idea what that ment.

"It means uh..." Randy had to think a moment. "Cool."

"Sweet!" Stan smiled.

"And you are loved, Stanley. I love you, Mommy and Shelly love you and so do all your friends. Don't think for a second that we will stop loving you." Randy smiled.

Stanley nodded, resting his head on his Daddy's strong chest. Randy sighed. He was getting soft on the lad, he thought. Randy laid back on the six year old's bed and closed his eyes. Stanley managed to do the same. He was special...But most of all, he was loved...

* * *

><p><strong>9 years later... <strong>

"What are you doing?" Stanley froze, he felt his blood turn cold, his heart must of stopped, he was frozen, like the ice he stood on, behind the shed. Doing somthing no teenager wanted to get caught doing. The bottle was almost...almost to his lips. It would be his first time.

But it wasn't.

"Stanely!" Randy screamed. It had snowed that night, and he needed a shovel from out of the shed, insted he found his son...his baby boy, and his stupid friend (welll in Randy's case: "Stupid") Kenny McCormic trying to do somthing no parent wanted to catch their child doing.

"Stanley Alexander Marsh! What are you doing?" Randy repeated. Kenny, who was frozen in fear but recovered started running off, Randy could care less about Kenny, what he wanted to know what his son was trying to do.

"Dad-it's not what it looks like!" Stan tried to say.

Stan felt horrible, the hurt, the pain and the anger he saw in his father's dark eyes was enough to make any teenager feel horrible for what they did. Randy took the bottle out of Stan's hand...Jack Daniels The label read.

Randy looked up slowly from the bottle to Stanley. He tossed the full bottle until in smashed in to a tree. He walked slowly to Stanley. Stanley tried to back away from his father, not liking the idea of an angry father coming at you with a shovle.

"Dad-I sware! I didn't even drink it!" Stanley said. "I'm sorry!"

"Oh...you will be!" Randy said. Just then, Randy tossed his shovel down and raised his hand, Stanley placed his arms over his face, he didn't want that to get slapped. Just then, he noticed that for five seconds nothing happened. Slowly, Stanley lowered his arms to see his father with a bottle of Jack in his hands.

"You think you can drink without me?" Randy smiled.

Stan was dumbfounded. Sure his dad was stupid, but...was this really past the limit?

Randy started lighting the bonfire pit they had in their backyard for ages, Stanley moved closer to the fire, sitting next to his father. Randy opened up the bottle and handed it to Stan, then he opened one of his own. Randy and stan cheered bottles and Stan took his very first sip.

Randy smiled watching the taste of intrest Stan had on his face, it wasn't OH-MY-GOD-THIS-IS-TOTALLY-GROSS look but then again it wasn't an: OH-MY-GOD-I-FUCKING-LOVE-THIS! look either. No, it was a facial expression of Dad-what the fuck.

"You don't think I'd let you drink without seeing that first expression would you?" Randy laughed. Stan smiled at that, shaking his head, and taking another sip.

* * *

><p><strong>5 years later...<strong>

Clutching his hand, as if it would keep him alive, Stanley Marsh, now twenty years old kneeling by his father's death bed at Hells Pass hospital. Stanley, for the first time in his adulthood life, let the tears run down his face.

"Dad, you can't!" Stanley cried. "You can go...please...don't go...like mom!" He cried. It had been nearly half a year since Sharron Marsh died in an auto wreck, now heartbroken for over half a year, Randy couldn't hold on anymore, he was going to die, and leave behind two children. Shelly, who was crying her eyes out in the hall way with Skyler, left Stanley alone with Randy in the hospital.

"Dad..." Stanley cried. "Please. I'll be there! I'll do anything you want me to! Please, just don't leave me!" He cried, not caring at the snickers he was getting from the teenagers walking past the room. Or the looks of adults giving him for screaming and crying in a hospital.

"Stanley...My boy..." Randy smiled. "I...I got to, my son...She...She calls me." Hallucination. The first step to death. Stanley's eyes widened. Was it really happening? Was he going to bury both his parents? was he really going to do all of that? In one year?

"Dad!" Stanley cried.

"I love you...So much, Stanley...there...Sharron." Randy's face looked up at the celing.

"Dad!" Stanley cried, clutchingon to Randy's hand tighter.

"Sharron...I...I see my wife."

"DADDY! DADDY DON'T LEAVE ME!" Stanley cried. It wasn't enough, becuase five seconds later, a nurse stopped the clock and patted Stanley's trembling sholder, Randy Marsh was dead. Stanley trembled and cried, louder and harder then he could remember in his whole lifetime.

Wendy, five months pregnant, came running into the room, she had just gotten the text from Shelly that their dad was in the hospital. She came running to Stan's side, clutching him and crying with him. stanley held the woman he ever loved in his arms.

Wendy, not knowing waht to do, for this was the first time Stanley had ever cired...

* * *

><p><strong>4 months' later.<strong>

Stanley sat quietly in the rocking chair the hospital had provided for each room, his beloved Wendy Marsh laid on the the hospital bed, catching up on some much needed rest, for the birth had taken it's toll on her and left her exausted.

Stanley smiled at her. She snored, but it was cute.

A tiny wimper came from the so-called crib in the hospital room, smiling for he hadn't seen his child yet, Stanley walked slowly over to the Babe. What a beautiful, beautiful baby girl she was.

"Now...for a name...It has to be perfect, my sweet Sunshine." Stanley smiled.

"Sunshine..." He said again. Then smiled. "Welcome to the world, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? Did I do a good job on this? Hope you liked it Rose. <strong>

**:)**

**Review please**

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
